dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Faith
The Church of Jashin "He pours life into death and death into life without a drop being spilled..." B6d39d024b6ca4208f419f1d2db43ef3.jpg|Jashin Symbol About The Faith is a religious doomsday cult (also simply know as 'Cult of the Black Lord') residing within the City of Kasaihana and have expanded into other towns across the region, such as Helios City. After the events of the Sector Games, they was presumably destroyed along with the city. They believe they are the "one true faith" and "one true religion", and all other religions are deceptions and false lies. Like all religion nobody knows if this is true, or if it is make-believe fantasy manifested by the followers of a being only known as 'him'. Seal.png|Seal of Jashin The Faith is a primary source of struggle for most of the citizens of Kasaihana, and are responsible for the many crimes the police are faced with. When people whom have been kidnapped refuse to convert, the cult often resorts to brainwashing, murder, child abuse, and even torture to get them to convert. To support it's financial needs, they turn to drug trafficking (like PTV and marijuana), prostitution and extortion and other acts of violence to make money. Though not all of their members are insane or violent, some are cold and calculating using underhanded means to get what they desire. They are prevalent in many of the crime circles, and are deeply rooted in their history and culture. They also run the Kasaihana Orphanage, where they raise children in the ways of The Faith, and various other facilities that they use for their own purposes. History It is important to note that the cult is not the same as the native religion before the settlers arrived in Kasaihana city. However, despite this, 'The Book of Black: The History', claims "When this religion fell into the hands of immigrants, it was deeply influenced by their own original beliefs.", suggesting that the origins and roots of the Order were inspired from the native religion of the people already there. The cult's roots date back as far as the 17th century, with the burning of the first leader by by the cult for 'not following within the guidelines of 'him'. However, back then, they were not formally known as the Black Lords. When New York was destoyed, the Order was formed at the same time, and were despised by most of the citizens, because they felt it was thier fault and thus their union was carried out in secret. With time, the cult infiltrated the public institutions of the town, gradually gaining more influence and power. They used PCP for its mystical and hallucinogenic properties and to create the drug 'Indonesia'. After the events of the Sector Games, the cult was left in shambles and went through a period of inactivity. After around 5 years passed, Beelzebub invested in the cult and revived it, along with the new high priestess, (-). The structure of the organization was adjusted and the number of adherents rapidly increased. Mythos Valtiel GIF.gif The Order follows a philosophy of moral nihilism; they do not believe in the concepts of "good" and "evil", only chaos and order, and they feel this justifies their ways. They believe in Paradise, sins, souls, Purgatory and Hell. The Order believes that humanity and society is corrupt and that they are among the elite 'chosen people' to bring about a new world unstained by evil. They believe humanity has been contaminated by greedy and earthly material and base desires. As stated on several occasions, the Order does not believe in terms of "good" or "evil", only "chaos" and "order". Their ways are cruel and brutal, to ensure order remains in place. To ensure loyalty and discipline, many children under the Faith's care are cruelly treated and disciplined harshly in some sects. Human life is inconsequential to them, as they are more than willing to sacrifice and kill to appease God. The Order appears to be Gnostic or Ascetic, which shuns the material physical world, instead embracing the spiritual world. The Order worships the entities of the Otherworld of 'him', which they believe house their faith's incarnation of God, which is often depicted as a man; it has been stated that this belief is the foundation for the whole cult. Their mythos has a wide sects and groups, including: Father Sect: Members of the sect of the Holy Father, used their self-run Wish House to raise a conjurer (a child who would birth 'god'). They respected the Father Stone as something sacred, and called the God "Holy Father". This sect believed that the Holy Father would be brought by a conjurer performing a ritual to birth the God into a sacred object. They are slightly more pacifistic than the Punishment Sect, though their cruelty is still directly shown by their treatment of the orphans in their care, including the young orphans Punishment Sect: They are usually portrayed as, at the most basic, violent monsters. A deeper meaning given to them explains their existences as punishers and executioners of sinful humans within the cult.They act as the secret police for him, killing any who learn of their cult, or any who wish to leave, and why who may break the orders rules. This sect would don red pointed hoods and act as executioners in honor of Jashin. According to the Order's beliefs, humanity existed before 'him'. Here, people knew only pain, war, despair and hatred, and they were immortal. Seeking salvation from the world around him, a man offered a prayer and a serpent to the sun. A woman, offering prayer and a reed to the sun, asked for joy. Taking pity on a world consumed by sadness, the pleas of these two people breathed life into God, and from them, He was born. The world, as it was then, had no understanding of linear time so the first thing God did was establish a linear, measurable time, separating it into night and day. After this, He outlined to humanity the road to salvation and gave the world joy. Since people weren't able to die, God took away their immortality. The reason for this was so people could know the freedom and release that comes from death. His next act was the creation of other deities and angels, those most notable among them being arc angels grotesque beings that are seen has his most powerful creations . This was done so He would have help in leading humanity to follow him in obedience. His final gift to the world would be Paradise after Judgment Day. With his creation of the world completed, God set about creating a place where people would be eternally happy. With its creation, though, God's strength was used up and He collapsed. With His last breath, He promised He would come again. He is then said to have "returned to the dust". The main goal, as many of its members state, is to usher in the apocalypse and deliver the faithful to Paradise. This paradise means many different things to different members, but the goals remain the same; this is brought about in ways that vary from sect to sect. Some try to actively aid it while others simply prepare for the inevitable. The prevalent belief of the Order is that a true God can only know salvation and offer utopia via being born and exposed to an aura of madness and agony, hence their belief that the Otherworld is a just existence. Many of their beliefs are seen in the Prayer to Jashin. Their occult and seemingly magical abilities are further unexplained, as many of their rituals produce arcane effects that defy all logic. Their tie to the forces of the Otherworld are also quite strong, as only High Ranking Members of the Order can even go so far as to manipulate it to a degree. 'His' Dimensions Fog World The Fog World or Misty World is the name given to the dimension that lies alongside the Real World and the hellish Otherworld of his. The Fog World may be seen as another side of the Otherworld and considered to be part of the same realm or dimension (though in a different cycle), but the exact distinction between the Fog World and Otherworld is unclear. The process by which someone passes into the Fog World from the Real World is not often touched upon, but each time it occurs, it is typically depicted as a gradual transition, with most characters not even realizing that something is amiss until their first encounter with one of the worlds creatures. The Fog World appears to be an almost exact copy of its Real World counterpart, except that it is perpetually shrouded in a thick fog and seems almost completely uninhabited. The fog usually tends to be white or light-grayish in color. Depending on the Order member traversing in this 'Fog Dimension' the fog has a much darker tinge that is reminiscent of smoke. While the Fog World is considerably less macabre than the Otherworld, it is still a relatively hostile environment, in part due to the monsters that roam freely. The various locales in the Fog World appear to be in a constant state of disrepair and almost completely deserted, with the exception of the town's monsters and few people. Bloodied corpses and wrecked cars are fairly common sights in this dimension. Its roads often drop off into deep abysses, which prevent any means of escape for its inhabitants. The Fog World is often constructed like a labyrinth, with many normal doors inexplicably jammed or with broken locks, that prevent passage. Also, many doors are locked with their keys hidden in bizarre places; for example, a key can be found inside of a soda can from a vending machine. The Fog World can also expand into nearby towns, such as Helios City in order to punish certain people involved with the history of the Order. censor3.jpg Heather_in_Fog_World_of_Silent_Hill.JPG Silent-hill_(14).jpg OtherWorld The Otherworld, also occasionally referred to as the Otherside, Alternate World, Another World, Dark World, Nightmare World or Reverse Side throughout the books, is the dark and nightmarish mysterious parallel universe that materializes through the ancient powers of 'him'. It lies on the border where reality and unreality intersect, a place both close and distant. The Otherworld is not reality, yet it is still real on another plane of existence that is impossible for ordinary humans to comprehend, and is difficult to describe by human language. It is also possible that the Otherworld is located in people's minds, as suggested by the Book of Lost Memories, but this is unconfirmed. Originally localized in Kasaihana, over time, this supernatural phenomenon extended to neighboring towns, such as Helios City, especially with the burning of the first leader who acted as a catalyst for the Otherworld's state. Most new initiates are caught in dimensional shifts between this world and the less dangerous, but still hostile, Fog World, where they must survive for 2 weeks. Transitions to the Otherworld often occur suddenly and with little warning. The only one who can willingly control the Otherworld shifts is the leader, and high Ranking members. In accordance with the mythology, the Otherworld is akin to a "holy land", in which their God dwells. As such, their "God" seems to give the cult a certain degree of protection while in the Otherworl, but are not guanteed safetyd. Members of the cult appear to have a connection to the other worlds, and it is possible that certain members, may have some control over the dimensional shifts. Creatures such as (-) play various roles in these shifts. The Otherworld has the ability to reflect a person's psyche, or even multiple people's psyches at a given time, and to twist the environment around them into their own personal nightmare. As monsters represent the personal fears and vices of a current inhabitant of the Otherworld, the environment too is altered to suit the subconscious of its current victim(s). As such, the Otherworld may appear anywhere from slightly to moderately different, depending on the character's subconscious that it is manifesting. This is in part due to the fact that it is usually the person's own personal influence and experience that is manifested in their particular nightmare world. However, for the most part, the appearances of the Otherworld typically follow a similar stylistic pattern. The Otherworld is essentially a darker, more disturbing reflection of the locales of the town; usually maintaining the same physical build and outline. However, many doors that were once locked or unlocked in the Fog World are found in their opposite state in the Otherworld. Also, many new objects and areas appear in the Otherworld that are absent from the Fog World. When the Fog World shifts to the Otherworld in, an air-raid siren can be heard in the background. The Otherworld is frequently depicted as a dark, decaying, oppressive, ruined dimension. Many of its environments are partially or entirely made up of rusted and bloodstained metal floors and walls. Grating, fencing, barbed wire or entire sections of wall composed of flesh and other organic material are also commonplace. Elements like chains, hooks, industrial fans, cages, meat carcasses and rotting corpses can be found scattered throughout this world. The fans that are featured in many of the games are representative of rebirth; a recurring theme in the series. During some transitions, the streets of the town reveal grated floors with nothing lying beneath them except a vast dark "chasm"; however, the outside appearances of the surrounding buildings may remain unchanged. As opposed to the Fog World, the Otherworld is obscured by pitch blackness, whether it be indoors or outside. However, an orange/red glow can be seen in the sky or from windows when peering outside. otherworld 1-620x.jpg Otherworld.jpg silent_hill_3_wallpaper_by_parrafahell-d3fwzxc.jpg Nowhere Nowhere is a strange location which inersects Reality, The Fog World and the Other World. It is a realm of manifested sin. Due to the nature of its location, the compressed environments and its proximity to the three worlds, it could be considered the center of the Order's respective 'Universe'. This is the realm of 'him' and no human can survive in it, and Jashin is at his strongest in this Realm. It is how he is 'everywhere and nowhere.' tumblr_ma9twckKNT1rauov9o1_500.gif Saints These are his 'High Angels' His strongest warriors. Con1.png|1st Form con2.gif|2nd Form Conciderunt Her monstrous form is tall and extremely thin. She has white segmented armor resembling a porcelain doll that can be broken away to reveal a thin, fleshy underlining. The head of the doll can be shattered and broken, showing it to be hollow with a fracture along the mouth, allowing an increase in her bite radius. Her mouth is filled with needle-like teeth, and she is prone to letting out snake-like hisses and shrieks. She wears black Mary Jane-style shoes on her club-like feet. Her hands resemble more of a wild beast's than a human's, with short, stubby fingers. Conciderunt, specifically in her second phase, proves to be an intelligent, volatile adversary. puer1.png Puer Puer appears as a female humanoid figure attached to a large mechanical apparatus resembling a spider. The human body is pale and bloated, like a waterlogged corpse, or a woman in the final days of pregnancy. Puer has three pairs of breasts just above her inflated abdomen. She has no arms and her six spider-like, metallic legs are fused into her ribs. Another feature is a hose-like, black structure that comes out of her mouth and attaches between her legs, like an umbilical cord; however, it convulses and flows as if it has fluid circulating in it. Puer's face also telescopes forward, all attached to a mechanical frame which fits back together. Her appendages end in very wicked, claw-like instruments. Puer has a wide attack radius and can knock people down with most attacks. She can take a great deal of damage before falling. She attacks both with wide, sweeping motions and vertically angled assaults with her front legs. When she inhales and extends her face, she sprays an incredulous amount of toxic bile from her mouth that can melt anything. When anyone comes within arm's length of the creature, she will sometimes leap straight up in the air and slam down, crushing them. After taking significant damage, Puer will shift her form; no longer depending on her mechanical legs, she now faces forward, standing upright, using the forelegs more like arms. Her attacks in this state are swifter and more brutal, retaining her attack pattern from her previous stage while varying it with the addition of various new attacks. She can also spray her toxic bile up in the air, causing a rain of the deadly liquid. k.png Halitus Halitus resembles a mass of female bodies gruesomely fused together in a chain. She has a single pair of legs, but no feet, and uses dozens of arms and hands to walk with, similar to a centipede; she snakes across the ground and uses them for striking. She lacks eyes and her mouth is usually covered by the upper hands growing out of her shoulders. Halitus attacks with her numerous limbs, but she primarily strikes with her four main arms, often in a series of three swings. She can also spin around and knock people down with her long tail section, or simply charge them head on, as well as open her mouth and let out a ghastly shriek which can send someone tumbling backwards. Sepulcherhdhdh.jpg Flos He appears as a gigantic cross between a corpse and a tree. He hangs from his bloated, mutilated underside, which looks like the destroyed trunk of a tree, with bits of bodies hanging out of it. He supports himself with his long arms and fused fingers (making a three fingered hand with four fingernails), which he also uses to attack. His face is dominated by a root-like, fleshy tumor. His "trunk" is connected by hooks to several bodies which are wrapped in a cocoon-like sack of flesh. When dismounted from the ceiling, he will crawl on his arms and drag the rest of his body behind him. Flos's arms are skin stretched over bone, reminiscent of how a body that has been buried decomposes into a skeleton over a long period of time. The oozing gag could also represent his suffocation while being buried alive. Sepulcher's size and mass afford him enough strength to smash a man flat with a single strike. In his first phase, Sepulcher attacks using his massive arms and by shaking debris from the ceiling to damage, there are several fleshy sacks surrounding the Flos. Monocle_Man.png Vinctos This monster resembles a draped face stretched tightly outward with hooks, chains, and even train tracks, with pale skin and a searchlight worn as a monocle on its left eye. Vinctos is the only 'monster' that possesses the ability to talk, acting as Jashin's voice. Behavior As the cult grows and thier connection to his repective worlds grows stronger they grow more bold and violent outright kidnapping and killing people, using thier abilites to open portals into the 'other world' to thier advantage Location All over Kasaihana Church Activities Rape,Murder,and Destruction Recent Church Cases Case #500-234 Double Homicide Victim(s): Johnathan and Lisa Steel Location: 1892 Woodworth Drive D1 Kasaihana. Both victims were brutally murdered. The husband recieved tremendous blow to the back of the head resulting in a crushed skull. The wife was strung up by the neck and severly mutilated. No arrest has been made but a city wide look out for one Sean "Tank" Stevenson has been made and KPD is on the look out for him. Case #500-240 Homicide ' Victim(s): Lucy Banks Location 2909 Cambelton Lane D1 Kasaihana ''Tasty's Adult Club'' Victim was cut by her neck in the driver's seat of her 2177 Chevy Cruise. Recieved a deep cut in her neck and left to bleed out to death. An arrest was made on a '''''Walter Jean he is currently waiting trial. Category:Gang Category:The Church of Jashin Plot